une histoire de bar
by lilytyty
Summary: le titre peut paraitre bizarre mais faut lire pour comprendre siouplait dites moi ke sui pas si nul ke sa lol
1. présentation

Et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire 

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, comme toujours Sirius est au premier plan mais pour les fans de Rogue je vous prierais de ne pas détruire l'auteur a coup de machette, ni coup de hache, ni coup de couteau, et surtout éviter moi le bûcher siou pléé !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Présentation 

Caintlin McLaught est une fille des plus normale, en apparence seulement, lorsqu'elle ne bosse pas comme serveuse dans un bar du quartier gothique de Londres, elle est mangemorte.

Caintlin a 20 ans, et est fiancé a Severus Rogue, pas qu'elle l'aime, loin de la seulement les mariage arrangé sont monnaie courante chez les sorciers. Et oui, Caintlin a beau travaillé dans un bar moldu depuis 1 an et habiter à quelques mètres de son travail, elle est une sorcière. Elle a fait ses études à Durmstrang, maîtrise la magie noire, s'est enrôlé dans les mangemorts et s'est fiancé à Rogue.

Mais Caintlin a une particularité qui la différencie de tout les mangemorts, Caintlin déteste et a toujours détester sa vie, ce depuis quel a 13 ans, depuis quel s'est rendu compte que ses parents la menait par le bout du nez depuis trop longtemps, a partir de là elle est devenu l'élève la plus insupportable du collège, répondant aux profs, menant la vie dure a ses ennemies. A 18 ans, elle emménageait dans le quartier gothique de Londres et se trouvait un job de serveuse dans le bar du coin de la rue,c'était sans compter sur ses parents qui la retrouvèrent quelque mois plus tard et lui présentèrent son « fiancé » : Severus Rogue un homme (elle supposait que s'en était un, seulement parce que ses parents l'y avait fiancé) aux cheveux des plus gras, un nez proéminent, un sérieux penchant pour la magie noire et les potions douteuses, pas très bavard au contraire d'elle qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et mangemorte, c'est d'ailleurs par lui qu'elle s'est engagé a porté la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, elle a beau détester la magie noire elle trouvait se tatouage très « gore » selon ses propres terme, il est vrai qu'un crâne humain ayant un serpent qui sorte de la bouche n'est du plus magnifique, mais travaillant et habitant aux milieu de moldu accro au truc gore elle arbore son tatouage avec fierté.

2 ans, qu'elle est habite au même endroit,

2 ans qu'elle bosse avec des moldu

2 ans qu'elle a un métier qu'elle adore

La seule ombre au tableau est ce Severus, la tâche, parce que c'en est une, assombris ses jours en logeant 3 jours par mois chez elle, dans son appart'.

Ah et il y a aussi Sirius, un mec habitué du bar, il passe tout les matins prendre un café, la drague et se casse avec son café. Caintlin l'a toujours apprécie, drôle, charmeur, un regard à faire fondre n'importe qui, un corps d'athlète (pas qu'elle soit allée vérifier mais c'est l'impression qu'il dégage). Tous les matins, il passe, commande un cappuccino, seule Caintlin a le droit de le servir, les autres serveurs lui semblent trop louches, trop gay, trop moche pour lui. Il préfère que ce soit Caintlin parce que c'est une fille, qu'elle est belle, elle a de la conversation, et c'est elle qui fait les meilleurs cappuccinos. Du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il l'avait dit lorsque, en arrivant un matin, il s'était rendu compte que Caintlin était absente, trop malade ce jour la elle n'était pas venu, pas si malade que sa, en fait elle venait de rencontrer Rogue pour la première fois et n'arrivait pas a se faire a l'idée d'être fiancé a ce truc.

C'est sa qui fait que Caintlin adore son boulot, elle fait le café elle-même et en reçoit toujours des compliments, et puis le fait qu'un mec tel que Sirius passe par là pour prendre seulement un café et la draguer la rend heureuse, d'autant plus lorsque Rogue vient passer la nuit chez elle, c'est une délivrance que d'arriver au bar et voir Sirius l'attendre pour son café.

Ce matin-là n'échappa pas à la règle, a peine arriver, le temps d'enfiler son tablier et de commencer a préparer la cappuccino de Sirius, il rentra.

« - toujours au rendez vous a ce que je voit ! Plaisanta-t-elle 

et oui que veut-tu ma belle l'appel du café est plus fort que tout répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire

tu ne perds jamais l'occasion de me draguer à ce que je vois !

c'est pas ma faute si t'est la plus belle fille du bar

c'est surtout qu'à cette heure ci je suis la seule fille du bar

mais même quand il y en a d'autres tu restes la plus belle

mais puisque t'aime tant que sa les gothiques pourquoi tu vient prendre ton café dans ce bar ?

parce que tu y es toi !

on dérape là, vaut mieux pas que tu me dragues !

pourquoi t'as quelqu'un ? pourtant je ne vois pas de bague à ton doigt !

parce que je ne la mets pas

tu mens ! comment peux tu me briser le cœur de cette façon !

tiens là ton café

pitié un petit rendez vous tout les deux sa te dirai pas ? je t'assure qu'après t'en voudras plus de ton copain

j'en ai jamais voulu de mon copain et si sa peux te rassurer je serai ravie d'accepter ton invitation, mais avant ...

quoi ! quoi avant je ferai tout ce que tu voudras dit !

dit moi le lieux et l'heure sa sera plus facile pour te rejoindre !

tu fini à quel heure ?

18 heures

je viendrais te chercher ici alors

euh je préfèrerais passer chez moi me changer

ok je viens te chercher et on passe chez toi pour que tu te changes

sa marche !

a ce soir ma belle

a se soir Sirius »

Bizarrement la journée passa très lentement pour une fois, le soir arriver Caintlin n'était lus du tout a son travail, pour elle c'était comme si elle avait déjà fini.

Lorsque Sirius arriva, elle s'empressa d'enlever son foutu tablier et ils partirent tout les deux

« t'as l'air pressé ! je croyais que t'avais un copain ?

j'en ai un, mais primo je l'aime pas, deusio il est jamais la, tertio t'est beaucoup mieux que lui

heureux de savoir que tu rêves de moi tout les soir plutôt que de lui !

au fait tu m'as jamais dit quel boulot tu faisais tu connais le mien pourtant

oh euh.. .c'est assez compliqué

tu que je comprendrais pas ! je te rappelle que tu connais mon boulot toi !

bon d'accord mais je sais que tu ne comprendras pas, je suis auror

QUOI !

Tu sais se que c'est ?

Euuh … mais …. C'est pas possible ...je….tu …

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Moi aussi je suis une sorcière.

Alors la si je m'était attendu a sa ! mais c'est pas possible je ne t'ai jamais vu a Poudlard, une fille comme toi je l'aurai vite remarqué !

J'étais à Durmstrang.

Ah … et ben faut croire que j'ai de la chance ! je craque pour une fille que je crois moldu et je me rends compte qu'elle est sorcière

Surpris ?

Agréablement surpris !

Tiens c'est la que j'habite

Je t'attends ici beauté

J'ai un prénom tu sais !

Je te l'ai jamais demandé je préfère te donner des surnoms

Alors je vais t'en donner un aussi

Non pitié je suis pas fait pour les surnoms, mes amis ont déjà essayé c'étaient catastrophique, le seul qui m'aille c'est Patmol

Hum Patmol j'aime bien sa fait pensé au chien et comme t'as pour prénom l'étoile du chien, je trouve que sa te va bien surtout quand tu fait ta tête de chien battu !

On me le dit souvent !

Bon j'y vais je reviens tout de suite rentre en attendant »

Ce a quoi Caintlin ne s'attendait pas, c'est que Rogue avait choisi ce jour pour débarquer

« BLACK !

ROGUE !

Qu'est ce que tu fout la ?

Sa te regarde pas !

Si il se trouve que c'est l'appart' de ma fiancé »

Si cette annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bouche froide à Sirius, il ne laissa rien paraître

« ta fiancée ? parsce que t'as réussi a te trouver quelqu'un ! dit moi tu la payer combien pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi ?

Sirius ? Severus qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

Je te rappelle qu'on est fiancé, j'ai parfaitement le droit de venir de voir par contre lui je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il fout la

On s'apprêtait à sortir tout les deux

Quoi mais on est fiancé

Sa veut pas dire que je suis obligé de t'aimer ! du moins j'espère parce que c'est loin d'être le cas ! Sirius on y va ?

Avec plaisir princesse ! Servilus j'ai été heureux de te revoir même si je n'ai pas pu te le montrer !

Tu le connais ?

Mon pire ennemi, je m'entraînait a lancer des sorts sur lui avec mes meilleurs amis, c'est vraiment lui ton fiancé ?

Oui hélas, sa m'enchante pas vraiment, avec la tête qu'il a !

Oui surtout ses cheveux gras, en 7 ans avec lui a Poudlard il a jamais avoué pourquoi il se les lavait pas ! mariage arrangé ?

Ouais

Si tu veux un amant je suis a ton entière disposition, surtout si le mari c'est lui !

Comment tu fais ?

Faire quoi ?

Redonner le sourire aux gens quoiqu'il arrive ?

C'est naturel, en fait c'est mon charme légendaire qui opère !

Sirius ? tu as connu les maraudeurs ? Rogue, le peu de fois ou il m'a parlé, m'as raconté que les maraudeurs lui rendait la vie impossible et qu'il a toujours rêver de les tuer de ses propres mains.

Ah ! il avoue enfin notre supériorité ! je suis l'un des maraudeurs, nous sommes 4, 4 gryffondors, 4 mecs, et pour se qui est de servilus, on a toujours tout fait pour lui rendre la vie impossible, c'était notre mission : martyriser tout les serpentards sans exception !

Je comprends pourquoi il a eu cette réaction en te voyant tout à l'heure !

La soirée se déroula de cette façon pour Caintlin qui s'amusait comme jamais elle ne s'amuserait avec Rogue, elle le savait Rogue n'était pas du genre a l'emmener au restaurant, ni au cinéma et encore moins sur la plage au crépuscule. Sirius était très agréable, autant a fréquenté qu'a regardé, Caintlin se surpris plus d'une fois a pensé qu'elle pourrait commencer une relation avec Sirius, après tout elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le fait de se fiancé a Rogue, c'était une obligation de ses parents, adolescente elle désobéissait tout le temps, elle pouvait bien recommencer maintenant adulte.


	2. séparation et rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Séparation

Les jours passèrent sans que Caintlin et Sirius ne cesse de se voir.

Caintlin avait reçu la visite de ses parents quelques jours après « l'incident » confrontant Sirius et Severus, elle avait eu le droit a un serment complet sur le fait que Severus était son fiancé et que la fidélité était très importante dans un couple. Ce a quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle avait jamais demandé a être fiancé a lui et que c'était par obligation envers eux quel ne rompait pas ces fiançailles bidon. Sa mère, Elise McLaught, une véritable commère qui poussait toujours Caintlin a pratiquer la magie noire, avait failli faire une attaque a cause de la façon dont Caintlin c'était énervé et leur avaient crier ses paroles. Son père, un homme d'affaire travaillant en relation avec le monde moldu n'avait rie dit comme a son habitude, et c'étai contenté de dire que Caintlin était assez grande pour ce débrouiller seule.

En réalité, c'est sa que Caintlin adorait, sa mère lui criait toujours dessus et n'était jamais d'accord avec elle, alors que son père se contentait toujours de donner son avis, sans jamais prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre, selon lui les moldu était des gens respectables, qui était capable de grande chose sans utiliser la magie alors que les sorciers vivait enfermé dans leur obligation d'utiliser la magie à longueur de journée.

Et lorsque Caintlin avait eu l'honneur, pour elle, de dire, ce qui semblait être une immondice aux yeux de sa mère, que Sirius était un homme très gentil, agréable, plein d'humour tout le contraire de son fiancé, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que la troisième guerre mondial ne commence, Caintlin n'en devait qu'au fait d'avoir précisé que Sirius était sorcier si son appartement était encore intact. En sachant cela, sa mère s'était immédiatement calmé et avait demandé à en savoir plus sur la personne que sa fille « chérie » préférait à son fiancé.

« - Maman arrête !

mais j'ai le droit de savoir !

Sirius est auror, il a fait ses études a Poudlard, il faisait partie des personne qui haïssait Rogue jusqu'à lui en faire regretter d'être née.

Et quel est son nom de famille ?

Maman ! sa fait a peine 1 semaine que je le fréquente régulièrement et toi tu voudrais que je sache tout de lui !

Son nom tu dois bien le connaître ? non ?

Je sais seulement son prénom, pour le reste je sais juste qu'il déteste sa famille et qu'il est parti de chez ses parents à l'age de ses 16 ans

DRIIIIIIIIIING

vous attendez deux minutes je reviens !

oui oui

Sirius !

Euh oui, salut Caintlin, tu travaillait pas ce matin alors je me suis inquiété ?

Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Bah en fait c'est surtout pour mon café !

Je voit, entre, Rogue n'est pas la

Quel dommage j'avais justement quelques pétards mouillés a expérimenté ! oh tu n'es pas seule

Et nan, Sirius voila mes parents, Elise et Brian McLaught, maman papa voila Sirius, le garçon a cause du quel Rogue vous a fait une scène

Bonjour, heureux de vous rencontrer, votre fille est génial, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un fait d'aussi bon café !

Et bien je dois avouer Caintlin que tu de bien meilleur goût que ta mère en ce qui concerne tes fiancés

BRIAN !

Ma chère femme rendez vous a l'évidence, ce jeune homme est beaucoup plus drôle que Severus

Et plus beau aussi

CAINTLIN !

Merci monsieur McLaught, mais pour ce qui concerne mon humour, n'importe qui est plus drôle que Rogue, je l'est très bien connu a Poudlard, c'est souvent sur lui qu'on expérimentait nos nouvelle blagues ave mes amis, nan en fait je doit avouer, c'était toujours sur lui

Tu vois bien chérie, as-tu déjà vu Rogue sortir une seule blague ?

Mmmh, Caintlin nous a dit que vous êtes auror c'est bien vrai ?

Oui vous êtes un Black !

Et oui, je doute pas que vous connaissiez ma famille, ils sont très réputé dans le monde sorcier pour pratiquer la magie noire, c'est sûrement pour cela que je suis devenu auror, je n'ai jamais supporter ma famille alors l'idée de pouvoir tous les arrêter un par un m'amuse beaucoup

Un rien vous amuse dites moi !

Sa pour sur, il sort une blague a la minute !

Bon et bien je vais vous laisser en famille, a bientôt monsieur et madame McLaught, Caintlin j'espère que tu travaille demain il est hors de question que je reste un jour de plus sans mon café matinal !

T'inquiète tu l'auras, et puis maintenant tu sais ou j'habite, alors si un matin je travaille pas t'as qu'a venir me voir ici et je t'en ferais un.

Cool !

Au revoir M Black !

Caintlin !

Quoi !

Ton père est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que tu doit arrêter sa avec lui, tu est fiancé a Rogue !

Papa !

Mais j'ai rien dit ! au contraire je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa ! largue Rogue et remplace le par Rogue !

BRIAN

Oui chérie ?

Tu la soutien ?

Tout a fait !

Et depuis quand ?

Toujours mais tu t'exprime toujours pour deux, et j'ai rarement le droit de donner mon avis !

….

Caintlin quoique tu fasse je suis de ton côté, mais je préférerais quand que tu largues Rogue et que tu le remplace par ce Sirius.

Merci papa !

Sur les conseil de son père, Caintlin n'avait pas tardé a rompre ses fiançailles avec Rogue, malgré les protestations de sa mère. Elle s'était chargé de mettre le peu d'affaire de Rogue dans un petit carton, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose qui lui appartenait, qu'elle avait posé dans l'entré de son appart'. Elle s'était ensuite fait un plaisir de lui lancer, sans oublier de dire qu'il était inutile qu'il revienne, qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, et que elle sortait officiellement avec son pire ennemi. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était chargé de lui rappeler que les aurors traquait les mangemorts, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était auror et elle mangemorte. Elle l'avait viré de chez elle, a coup de pied au cul, pour ne pas qu'il reste une minute de plus, c'est seulement le soir qu'elle eut le temps de repenser a ce qu'il avait dit.

Il est vrai qu'elle s'était engagée chez les mangemorts, pas par conviction, mais par obligation, sa mère la poussant a cause de son opinion sur les moldus, et Rogue la poussant a cause de son attirance pour la magie noire. Elle s'était laissé convaincre assez difficilement, mais n'arborait pas son tatouage pour sa signification mais plutôt pour sa forme, le dessin qu'elle trouvait bien et beau malgré sa signification, Caintlin avait toujours eu un coté assez gothique, coté qui s'était accentué lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans ce quartier.

Elle passa toute sa soirée à se trituré l'esprit sur la meilleure façon de dire et d'expliquer tout sa à Sirius, mais elle eu beau se torturé toute la soirée elle ne trouva aucune solution, le pire était peux être qu'elle se saurait en face de lui de lendemain matin, ce qui n'aidait pas à réfléchir.


	3. invitation et connaissance

Chapitre 3 : invitation et connaissance

Les jours passaient à une vitesse affolante pour Caintlin qui n'avait toujours pas avoué son problème de tatouage à Sirius, pourtant elle continuait de le voir matin et soir, le matin au boulot comme à leur habitude et le soir en rendez vous. Sirius l'avaient déjà emmené au cinéma, invention moldu quel adorait, au restaurant moldu, a la patinoire ou elle avait du s'accrocher ferme a Sirius pour ne pas tomber, alors que lui-même n'en menait pas large, inutile de dire qu'il était tomber une bonne vingtaine de fois en une heure, Sirius l'avait aussi emmener voir des concerts de groupe moldu quel connaissait déjà pour certains, et un peu moins pour d'autres.

Cela faisait 3 semaine a présent qu'il étaient ensemble, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était sa plus longue relation depuis toujours, en général il s'arrangeait pour changer de copine toute les semaines, mais il se disait bien avec Caintlin, trop bien même, quand il ne pouvait pas la voir le soir même il l'appelait et restait deux heures avec par la poudre de cheminette, il avait bien essayer le téléphone, mais pour sa, il fallait qu'il se rende a chaque fois, chez son meilleur ami, James, qui habitait avec sa petite amie d'origine moldu, petite amie qui l'avait littéralement trucidé en voyant combien temps il était resté a hurler dans le combiné,alors que c'était son téléphone.

Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec lui, et n'avait pour rien au monde envie de tout gâcher en lui révélant son tatouage, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait bien le faire un jour, d'ailleurs elle continuait se triturer l'esprit pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui dire, et cela depuis sa rupture avec Rogue, mais malgré toute ses tentatives pour trouver une solution, elle n'arrivait a aucun résultat.

DRIING

- Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

- euh ben en fait mon meilleur ami et sa fiancé, me harcèle pour savoir qui est la fille, qui as réussi à me garder pour elle aussi longtemps, alors ils nous ont invité a manger chez eux ce soir, et si j'ai le malheur de ne pas y aller ou de ne pas venir avec toi, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Lily fera de moi.

- t'est en train de me dire que si je veux te garder en vie il faut que je me rende avec toi chez ton meilleur ami pour le repas ?

- oui, sinon s'en est fini de moi et tu n'auras plus l'honneur de me servir mon café tous les matins

- parce que je doit prendre sa comme un honneur que te faire ton café le matin ? Eh bien moi qui prenait sa pour ma corvée matinale !

- eh !

- j'plaisante, je serai très heureuse de rencontrer ton meilleur ami dont tu parle tant, faut qu'on y soit pour quel heure ?

- bah euh en fait, je viens de chez eux, ils veulent que je revienne avec toi tout de suite !

- sinon il te trucide c'est sa ?

- enfin une fille qui comprend mes malheurs et qui prend les menaces de Lily au sérieux ! J'aurai jamais cru en trouvé une !

- j'ai le temps de me changer ?

- oui bien sur, je t'attends

- vaut mieux, je te rappelle que je sais pas ou c'est moi !

Caintlin se trouvait devant une belle maison, un beau jardin, la maison parfaite a ses yeux, un modèle de calme, une maison d'emblé chaleureuse, Sirius se trouvait a côtés d'elle, il paraissait plus ou moins nerveux mais essayé de le cacher.

Bon on y va Sirius ?

T'es si pressé de les rencontrer ?

Ben depuis le temps que tu me parles d'eux oui bien sur !

Bon on y va !

SIRIUS ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE venir avec elle ! oups ! alors t'as eu e courage de la ramener !

Bien sur Lily pour qui tu me prends, je suis un gryffondor, je suis courageux !

On n'est plus à Poudlard Sirius ! mets toi sa dans le crâne, sa fera au moins une chose pour le remplir ! Tu dois être la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius, j'avais vraiment hâte de voir qui a réussi a séduire Sirius.

Bonjour, vous devez être Lily, Sirius ne fait que de me parler de vous et des maraudeurs, à croire qu'il n'y a que ses aventures a Poudlard qui compte pour lui ! je suis Caintlin !

Enchanté, a se que je voit Sirius tu t'est arranger pour ne pas trouver une écervelé cette fois, sa change de toutes ces autres pétasses (le premier qui ose imaginer une ex de Sirius blonde conne je l'interdit de fic ! )

Merci Lily, je vois à quel point tu à apprécier mes ex !

Oh Patmol tu a connais elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche !

Je comptais sur toi pour la dressé figure toi mon petit cornedrue !

C'est plutôt moi qui me fait dressé !

Encore mais sa va faire 9 ans qu'elle te dresse ! elle n'en a jamais assez ma parole !

Je suis la Black au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié !

Désolé Lilounette !

Ah je suis rassuré de voir qu'il n'y pas qu'a moi qu'il donne des surnom débile !

T'inquiète on s'y fait a la longue ! c'est le caractère des maraudeurs de toujours dire des conneries

On est là Lily chérie !

Oui je le sais, je ne suis pas aussi débile que vous ! Bon si on rentre !

Caintlin passa la meilleure des soirées, entre les pitreries de Sirius et James, et Lily qui ne se gênait pas pour raconter les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire par le passé. Ils furent rejoints en milieu de soirée par Remus, un autre maraudeur d'après ce que Caintlin avait compris.

Eh Cornedrue tu te rappelles de la fois où on a mis des bombabouses partout dans la grande salle y compris sous la chaise de Dumbledore !

Comment l'oublier, même lui en riait les seules qui nous est reproché quelque chose c'étaient McGo, Lily, Rusard, les serpentards mais eux c'étaient pas nouveaux

Ouais eux ils nous en voulaient toujours !

Surtout Rogue !

Ouais surtout lui, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il doit m'en vouloir encore plus en ce moment notre petit Servilus !

Black ne me dit pas que tu l'as encore attaqué la dernière fois ou tu l'as vu !

Non Lily, rassure toi, je lui aie juste piqué sa fiancée !

Berrrrk ! comment Rogue as t-il pu avoir une petite amie ?

Mariage arrangé !

Comment tu peux le savoir Caintlin ?

C'était moi la fiancé en question !

Berrrrrk toute mes condoléances ! Caintlin franchement se débarrassé de Rogue pour récupérer Black, c'est faire preuve d'un manque de chance inimaginable !

Merci Lily je vais prendre sa comme un compliments !

S'en était pas un Sirius !

Tant pis on va dire que si !

Euh désolé de gâcher l'ambiance mais il va falloir que j'y aille

Quoi ! mais pourquoi ?

Sirius je bosse demain !

Moi aussi !

Imagine que ton café ne soit pas prés demain dans quel état tu seras ?

Il sera insupportable, je le sais je bosse avec lui toute la journée, un jour il est arrivé au bureau, il avait pas eu son café, il était exécrable, je l'avais jamais vu comme sa !

Tu vois donc il faut que j'aille me coucher pour bosser demain.

Putain j'hallucine ! Sirius ! tu t'es trouvé une fille sérieuse, travailleuse, et drôle, comment as-tu réussi ? c'était impossible !

Impossible n'est pas maraudeurs Lily et puis moi je t'ai bien trouvé alors pourquoi Sirius ne se trouverais pas la femme de sa vie ?

Parce que c'est Sirius !

Sirius toi aussi tu devrais te coucher, je sais que t'adore la fille qui te sert ton café tout les matins, si tu veux être frais et dispo pour la draguer vaut mieux te coucher aussi !

JAMES ! quel manque de tact il y a Caintlin a côtés !

Il n'y a pas de mal Lily, je la connais cette fille.

Ah bon et elle est aussi belle et aussi drôle que le prétend Sirius ?

A toi d'en juger tu l'as devant toi !

Comment sa ?

Cher camarade, cher frère, cher ami, cher maraudeur …

Abrége Sirius !

Je te présente celle qui a l'honneur de faire mon café tout les matins, celle grâce a qui je suis toujours de bonne humeur, celle grâce a qui je suis si chiant et insupportable

Eh !

Si c'est ton café qui me rend insupportable et chiant !

T'as qu'à pas le boire !

Nan sa serai encore pire ! James l'as dit tout a l'heure !

Caintlin j'ai été heureuse de te connaître, j'espère qu'on se reverra, parce que de toute les petites amies de Sirius tu es bien la seule que j'apprécie

Merci

C'est ainsi que naquit l'habitude de venir chez Lily et James une fois par semaine, James, Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit que les maraudeurs étaient quatre, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer le dernier maraudeur. Sirius continuait de venir chercher son café au bar, lui et Caintlin faisait comme si il ne sortait pas ensemble, tout deux savaient que Caintlin pourrait perdre son job si son patron apprenait qu'elle sortait avec un client. Nouveauté James voulait lui aussi avoir son café, au lieu d'être obligé de prendre celui de la machine a café, le café dégueulasse comme l'appelait si bien Sirius, de ce fait Sirius prenait maintenant deux cafés chaque matin. Pour le bonheur de James qui n'avait plus à « boire cette pisse de chat mariné dans le vinaigre et des oignons » selon ces propres mots, et pour le bonheur du patron de Caintlin qui la voyait comme une très bonne rente pour le café et le commerce en général.

Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily considérait à présent Caintlin comme de leur famille, et Caintlin se sentait entouré et aimé, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant son adolescence, des amis attentionné, une vie heureuse, vivre au jour le jour.

Mais tout cela elle le savait ne durerait pas.

Un jour ou l'autre il faudra leur avouer.

Et plus elle repoussera l'échéance plus cela sera dur.

Elle le sait.

Mais comment voulez vous avouer a deux aurors, à votre petit ami, à sa nouvelle meilleure amie, comment avouer aux maraudeurs et à Lily quel est une mangemorte ?


	4. les apparences sont trompeuses

Pour ce chapitre j'ai mis les personnes qui parlent entre parenthèses à chaque fin de réplique, me suis rendu compte en me relisant que j'avais tendance a jamais précisé qui parle et comme je suis très flémarde j'ai mis les nom vite fait entre parenthèse la preuve au lieu de Dumbledore j'ai mis Dumby ! si c'est pas un exemple de feignantise sa ! ( sa se dit feignantise ?)

J'espère qu'il vous plaire parce que c'est celui que j'ai mis le plus de temps a écrire.

Chapitre 4 : Les apparences sont trompeuses

Cela faisait a présent 4 mois que Sirius et Caintlin étaient ensemble, 4 mois qu'il se supportaient, et ils en étaient les premiers surpris. Sirius était même sur le point d'emménager avec elle, car selon ces propres mots, c'est trop nuls de vivre seuls quand on n'aime quelqu'un paroles qui en avait choqué plus d'un, le grand Sirius Black s'avouer amoureux était une première, jusque là, le seul maraudeur connu, à avoir avouer ses sentiments pour une fille, c'était James. Caintlin n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, et croyez le ou pas, dans sa vie elle en avait vu des choses, son père qui se lassait marcher sur les pieds par sa mère, une enfance a obéir, une adolescence a se rebeller et a se faire corriger, une majorité des plus triste a tout abandonner a tout fuir, se faire fiancé un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle a hait une fois connu, ah n'oublions pas la marque sur son bras : la marque des ténèbres. Mais sa personne ne le sait à part Rogue, et ses parents. Même pas Sirius, a qui elle dit tout, même pas à Sirius son petit ami, celui qui a redonner de la lumière a son existence, celui qui l'aime a en crever, celui pour qui elle donnerais sa vie. Eh oui, Caintlin était bel et bien amoureuse, elle osait le dire, elle aurait bien crier du haut de l'immeuble ou elle allait habité avec Sirius, mais le fait est qu'il l'avait devancé, et pour rien au monde elle ferait croire a quelqu'un qu'elle imite Sirius, sa non, elle aime certes, mais passé pour aussi folle que lui, sa non elle n'en voulait pas.

T'arrête de rêvasser ! je te parle Caintlin !

Et depuis quand je suis obligé de t'écouter ?

Oh mais si tu veux je peux retourner chez moi !

C'est ici chez toi a présent, au cas ou t'aurait pas remarquer tout les cartons t'appartiennent, on n'est en train de déménager tes affaires chez moi.

C'était pour voir si tu suivais !

Mon œil !

Bon tu m'aides un peu !

C'est toi qu'a voulu emménager ici

C'est toi qui me l'as proposé !

T'avais qu'à dire à James et Remus de venir t'aider !

Pour que toi et Lily, vous parliez en nous regardant bossez !

Oui sa m'aurait évité d'être seule à te regardé bosser tout seul !

Tu sais quoi ?

Quelque chose me dit que tu vas me le dire !

J'ai l'impression qu'on est à la place de Lily et James lorsqu'ils ont emménagé tout les deux, ils étaient pareils.

C'est pour sa qu'on s'entend avec eux.

Mais dit moi, t'as réponse a tout !

Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant !

Je t'aime princesse

Je t'aime preux chevalier

J'hallucine même à sa tu trouve quelque chose a répondre !

Eh oui, que veux tu ! tu n'arriveras pas à me faire taire, tout comme je n'arriverai pas à te faire taire.

SIRIUS !

Je suis dans la chambre Cornedrue ! (Sirius)

Réunion de … oh salut Caintlin, je pensais que tu bossais (James)

Nan j'ai pris ma journée pour aider Sirius. (Caintlin)

Sa se voit qu'elle m'aide nan ? elle assis sur le lit et moi rangeant ! (Sirius)

Sa te change d'être amoureux, tu rangeai jamais rien avant ! (James)

Tu peux parler ! depuis que t'est avec Lily t'est devenu le plus obsédé du rangement que je connaisse alors qu'avant t'étais pire que moi à Poudlard ! (Sirius)

Oui bon enfin bref, réunion de boulot tout de suite (James)

Je suis en repos sa me conserne pas ! (Sirius)

Si alors tu viens Lily et Remus nous attendent (James)

Je croyais que Lily était médicomage et que Remus n'avait pas de travail ! (Caintlin)

C'est que en fait, avec Lily on faisait les magasins (James)

Lily déteste le shopping ! (Caintlin)

Euh …. Bon Sirius on va être a la bourre tu bouge ton cul ! (James)

Ouais j'arrive ! t'as qu'à ranger pendant je suis pas la ! (Sirius)

Tu rigoles ! c'est tes affaires tu te débrouilleras en rentrant ! (Caintlin)

Merci c'est trop gentil de ta part. (Sirius)

De rien mon chou tu sais bien que je t'aime ! (Caintlin)

Plus tard dans la quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix

Tu sais quoi Cornedrue ? Caintlin va me rendre dingue (Sirius)

Elle a déjà commencé a se que j'ai vu ! (James)

Et toi Cornedrue avec Lily, elle te rends pas dingue peut être ! (Remus)

Cause toujours Lunard, tu verras quand sa t'arriveras, tu riras moins. (James)

Oh les gars, vous vous taisez un peu ! Dumbledore vient d'arriver. (Lily)

Bien, bonjour a tous tout d'abord, les recherches pour trouver Voldemort avancent mais en attendant, des espions m'ont donné de nouveaux noms de mangemorts, certains connus, d'autres moins. Tout d'abord Malefoy, Lestrange, Avery,…. (Dumbledore)

Ce n'est pas une nouveauté ! on s'en ait toujours doutés ! (Sirius)

Rogue … (Dumbledore)

Professeur si vous nous disiez des noms qu'on n'a pas déjà. (Sirius)

Sirius ! (Lily)

Bah quoi c'est vrai, on le sait déjà qu'ils sont mangemorts, le contraire aurait été étonnant. (Sirius)

J'ai aussi des noms étrangers de personnes ayant étudiés à Durmstrang. Votre nouvelle petite amie les connaîtra sûrement M Black, eh oui je sais que vous avez une nouvelle petite amie, et je vous félicite d'être rester si longtemps avec elle, cela doit être un exploit pour vous n'est-ce pas ? (Dumbledore)

J'ai compris je vous interromprais plus, c'est quoi ces noms ? (Sirius)

Il n'y en a qu'un, une femme, une certaine Caintlin McLaught (Dumby)

…..

il y a un problème ? (Dumbledore)

Professeur il y a sûrement erreur je puis vous assurer que Caintlin n'est pas une mangemorte. (Lily)

Vous la connaissez miss Evans ? (Dumby)

C'est elle la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius (Lily)

M Black ? (Dumby)

Excusez moi faut que j'y aille ! (Sirius)

Bravo Lily tu crois vraiment que c'était la peine de faire un commentaire la dessus. (James)

Mais James me dit pas que tu crois que Caintlin puisse faire parti des leurs ! (Lily)

Et pourquoi pas ? sa serai pas la première a nous étonner en les rejoignant ! (James)

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! (Lily)

CAINTLIN !

Quoi ? sa va pas de crier !

Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

Dit moi que tu n'es pas une mangemorte !

…..

Dit moi que non !

Qui t'as dit sa ?

Peu importe ! c'est vrai ou pas ?

Non …enfin si….. ou plutôt non….. écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVRAIS CROIRE ! MA PETITE AMIE EST UNE MANGEMORTE ET JE DEVRAIS BIEN LE PRENDRE !

Non Sirius écoute !

NON ! C'EST TOI QUI VA M'ECOUTER ! JE T'AIMAIS ET TOI TU M'AS TRAHI !

Sirius …

NON ! LAISSE MOI ! je vais prendre mes affaires et retourner chez moi !

Non ! tu peux pas faire sa ! écoute moi d'abord !

T'écouter ! ah ! et pourquoi ? hein ? pourquoi ? pour que tu me débites une tonne d'excuses, pour que tu me dises que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils t'aient pris de force !

Je t'en supplie laisse moi t'expliquer !

Non sa suffit tu m'as assez pris pour un con, si vraiment tu m'aimais tu me l'aurai tout de suite dit.

J'avais peur de ta réaction Sirius, comprend moi ! tu es auror ! comment tu voulais que je te dise que mon ex m'avait poussé à être mangemorte !

Tu met sa sur le dos de Rogue !

Ecoute moi Sirius, ma mère à toujours été de leurs côtés, et c'est pour sa qu'elle ma fiancé a Rogue, tout les deux ils m'ont poussé a devenir mangemorte.

Ils t'y ont poussé, pas forcer ! nuance !

Sirius … je t'aime … me laisse pas à cause de sa … s'il te plait !

Encore des mensonges !

NON ! je t'aime ! je t'ai toujours aimé ! Sirius j'ai passé les 4 mois les plus beau de ma vie, je veux pas que sa s'arrête a cause d'une conneries comme sa !

Arrête ! je m'en vais !

Sirius ? Caintlin ?

Lily ? qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, après ton départ… enfin t'avait pas l'air bien donc…

Je vais très bien Lily, et j'irai encore mieux quand je serai sorti d'ici, d'ailleurs viens avec moi on a rien a faire chez une mangemorte.

Caintlin ? sa va ?

Lily laisse la !

Non pars si tu veux moi je reste ici !

Mais …

NON ! toi et James vous êtes tout les deux aussi con ! je suis sur que tu l'as pas laissé s'expliquer ! je me suis jamais entendu aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que Caintlin depuis la mort de Cynthia, je vous laisserais pas, toi et James, éloignez de moi ma nouvelle meilleure amie ! tu m'as compris j'espère, alors soit tu reste et on la laisse s'expliquer, soit tu part mais moi je reste, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à dire.

Je reste mais j'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons Caintlin.

Arrêtes moi si je me trompe Sirius, mais quoique je dises tu ne me croiras pas ! n'est ce pas ?

Non t'as raison si je reste c'est pour Lily.

Laisse le Caintlin moi je veux savoir !

Eh bien depuis que je suis petite, ma mère ma toujours dit que la magie noire été bien, ensuite mes parents m'ont inscrit a Durmstrang pour que je l'étudie, lorsque j'en suis sorti, je suis parti, parti pour échapper à mes parents, échapper à ma mère et sa magie noire, mais ils m'ont retrouvé et mon fiancé a Rogue, qui lui aussi m'a poussé à la magie noire. Sirius comme tu le sais, j'adore le gothiques, et en voyant le tatouage de Rogue j'ai voulu le même, à l'époque je ne savais pas se que cela représentais, je trouvais juste que le dessin était bien fait, et il me plaisait. Ensuite Rogue m'a fait croire que pour l'avoir, il fallait s'engager dans les mangemorts, je savais pas se que sa représentais jusqu'à ce que je les entende parler de meurtres, d'attaques, et de torture. J'ai essayé de me retirer, mais c'était trop tard, j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'on n'échappe pas à Vous Savez Qui. J'était coincé, alors je suis resté parce que j'y était obligé. Lorsque l'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'ai réessayer de partir, sans succès mais avec beaucoup de marque, des traces de brûlures, des doloris des sortilèges dont vous n'avez même pas idée, pas seulement parce que je voulais me retirer mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient appris que j'avais larguer Rogue pour toi, Sirius, je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que je ne savais pas, comment te dire que j'était une des leurs contre mon grés. Maintenant Sirius, tu est libre de me croire ou pas, mais je veux que tu sache, que tout mes sentiments pour toi était sincère. Lily, je suis désolé, vous sûrement tous déçu par moi, mais je savais pas comment vous le dire, je savais que vous le prendriez mal, alors j'ai préféré me taire et vous le cachez. Bien sur je m'en veux, bien sur je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, bien sur je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez, mais je n'est jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec Sirius, et même si je porte la marque je n'est jamais été pour ainsi dire a l'une de leur réunion, je m'arrangeai toujours pour y échapper, même si ils ont souvent réussi a me le faire payer.

T'as fini on peut y aller ?

Sirius !

Lily je veux plus être ici, je peux plus, il me faut du temps pour digérer sa !

Bien, écoute Caintlin tu peux compter sur moi, je te comprend et je te soutiens mais je te cache pas que convaincre les maraudeurs, va être d'une autre paire de manches.

Merci Lily.

C'est normal c'est ce que font les amies. Je te laisse sinon James va reprocher à Sirius de me laisser faire ce que je veux.

C'est le cas !

Oui, mais quand même.

Les semaines passèrent sans que Sirius daignent donner le moindre signe de vie, il ne venait plus chercher son café le matin, il ne répondait pas à ses lettres, seul Lily continuait à venir la voir malgré les protestations de James, et des autres maraudeurs. Pour Caintlin, c'était clair, elle avait fait la plus grosse conneries de sa vie en cachant son secret si longtemps, elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle aurait le dire a Sirius dès le début. Les autres maraudeurs ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, et pour Lily, c'était comme si elle devait se cacher pour venir lui rendre visite sans avoir a rendre de compte aux maraudeurs.

Caintlin avait pris sa décision. Elle allait déménager, partir loin de cette endroit, s'en aller de cette endroit ou tant de souvenir son accroché. Elle en avait fait part à Lily, qui lui avait fait passer le serment inviolable, comme quoi, même si elle partait pour échapper a ses souvenirs et aux maraudeurs, ainsi qu'aux mangemorts, elle continuerait toute les deux à garder contact en s'envoyant des lettres.

Les cartons contenant ses affaires était déjà tous entassé dans l'entrée de son appartement, il ne lui restait plus qu'a transplané dans se qui allait devenir sa nouvelle vie.


	5. déménagement

Chapitre 5 : déménagement, sport, nouvelle rencontre

Déjà un mois que Caintlin avait emménagé au alentour de Sydney, elle avait retrouvé un nouveau job dans un bar au bord de la plage, Lily continuait de lui écrire chaque semaine. Il était clair qu'elle ne pensait plus a Sirius, du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu pensé, il en allait tout autrement. Caintlin continuait a penser a lui tout les jours, mais s'efforçait de le cacher a tous, et surtout à ses nouveaux amis, Jordan son colocataire et prof de surf, ainsi que Virginie sa collègue de travail, elle n'en parlait jamais dans ses lettres à Lily, alors que Lily lui écrivait de long paragraphe sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas du partir.

Elle en avait marre, marre de se cacher des autres mangemorts, marre d'essayer d'oublier Sirius, marre d'être loin de Lily, marre de tout cacher a ses nouveaux amis. Et pour sa, elle avait trouver la solution, elle avait tout avouer a Virginie et Jordan. Virginie l'aider à penser a autre chose lorsqu'elle devait bosser au café et Jordan lui avait proposé de lui apprendre le surf pour se changer les idées.

Il se rendait en général au sud de Sydney sur les plages des Bondi ou Cronulla. Caintlin s'investissait a fond dans se sport qui lui changeait les idées. Mais un soir, elle eu la surprise de trouver en arrivant a l'appartement l'hiboux de Sirius avec une lettre pour elle.

_Caintlin, _

_Je suis désolé. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi, tu as été ma plus longue relation et aussi la plus sérieuse. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler de mes sentiments. Mais le soir où j'ai appris qui tu était vraiment j'ai pété les plombs, je voulais pas y croire mais tu a avouer, sa m'a tuer, j'avais l'impression que tu m'avais trahi et j'ai préféré te haïr plutôt que t'écouter, mais les semaines passent et je me rend compte que je t'aime quand même, et malgré tout, tu me manques, j'ai envie de tout reprendre a zéro. Lily m'a dit à quel point tu souffrais toi aussi de la séparation._

_S'il te plaît reviens, on oublie tout et on recommence._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime._

_Sirius._

Caintlin sa va ?

Oui … enfin je crois …

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien ! quelque chose que j'essaye d'oublier, depuis ces deux derniers mois, viens de me revenir en pleine face.

Ton ex ?

Ouais !

Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

L'envoyer valser, si il veut se faire pardonner, il n'a qu'a me retrouver par ces propres moyens et s'excuser en personne.

_Sirius, _

_C'est vrai je souffre de la séparation, ou du moins j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, j'ai pas envie de recommencer, pas envie de te voir me reprocher ce que je suis, pas envie que les autres mangemorts me retrouvent, pas envie de rentrer en Angleterre tout simplement._

_Je suis désolé, tu as eu ta chance, tu as tout brisé, ne t'en prends qu'a toi. En ce qui me concerne, je me suis refait une vie, une vie sans magie, une vie ou je fait ce qu'il plait quand sa me dit, une vie avec de nouveaux amis, une vie où je me découvre de nouvelles passions tout les jours. Une vie sans toi._

_Et elle me convient parfaitement, la seule chose qui me raccroche encore a l'Angleterre c'est mon amitié avec Lily, et uniquement sa. Alors ne gâche pas tout en voulant revenir, tu n'as rien à faire dans ma vie._

_Caintlin_

Tu ne te trouves pas trop dur avec lui ? il t'a quand fait des excuses.

Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore par sa faute.

Si tu le dis. Sa te dit un resto avec Virginie ?

Mais elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ma parole !

Qui ?

Oui bien sur fait l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Virginie tu veux sortir avec elle !

Non pas du tout !

Pourquoi vous êtes aussi compliqué les mecs ?

On n'est pas compliqué c'est vous, les filles qui l'êtes !

Pas vrai

Si !

Nan !

Si !

Je vais appeler Virginie.

Ok je vais me changer.

Jordan !

Ouais ?

Virginie vient de se faire larguer.

Et alors ?

Non comme sa, tu pourra peut être te charger de la consoler…

Hmmm ouais je vais le faire

Caintlin avait repensé longtemps à la lettre de Sirius,un mois en fait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en lui répondant de cette façon. Jordan et elle avait fait du surf toute la soirée a Cronulla, Caintlin était exténué, mais n'avait pas envie de se coucher, alors ils se firent une soirée télé tout les deux. Au petit matin, Jordan se réveilla dans le canapé avec Caintlin dormant sur ces genoux, il se leva tout doucement sans la réveiller et alla chercher une couverture, pour la couvrir.

Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner, chose inutile étant donné l'heure tardive, il était prés de 14h, quelques minutes après qu'il se soit changer, Caintlin dormait toujours, mais on sonna a la porte.

oui ?

heu bonjour… je suis bien chez Caintlin ?

oui elle dort, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

je suis Sirius Black, son ex, je voulais la voir.

Ainsi donc c'était lui pensa Jordan, c'est lui qui avait fait souffrir Caintlin, si il venait pour recommencer il aurait a faire a lui, a cette pensé Jordan sera les poings. Caintlin de son coté s'était réveillé en entendant la sonnette, lorsqu'elle arrivant dans l'entrée et qu'elle vit Sirius, se fut la goutte de trop.

Sirius ?

Caintlin ! oh je savais pas … je vais vous laissé tout les deux

Quoi mais tu viens d'arriver.

Et vous avez l'air d'être occupé tout les deux, nan je vous laisse

Mais …

D'un coup Caintlin comprit, elle avait la couverture sur les épaules, et Jordan n'était vêtu que d'un boxer. Sirius avait du comprendre autre chose. Quelle bourde ! Sirius vient et se fait des idées, si il était venu s'était sûrement pour autre chose que dire bonjour, et elle qui voulait qu'il vienne s'excuser en personne, voila que maintenant qu'il vient le faire….

Sa va aller Caintlin ?

Oui c'est juste que j'aie peur qu'il est mal pris le fait de nous voir ensemble dans ces tenues.

Bah c'est vrai qu'il a de quoi être jaloux, entre moi et lui il y a pas photo, c'est moi le plus beau !

Arrête t'as les chevilles qui gonfle et en plus tes rimes elles sont pas drôle.

Allez deséspére pas. Maintenant que tu sais qu'il a voulu te voir t'as qu'a retourner en Angleterre pour t'expliquer et mettre tout au clair, après tu reviens ou tu reste là-bas, mais il est hors de question que tu reste ici a te morfondre, t'as mis trop de temps à te remettre les autres fois.

Les autres fois ?

Tu veux les compter peut être alors, ton arrivé ici, pour te consoler t'a chercher un job pendant 3 semaines avant de trouver, il y a eu les lettres de Lily a chaque fois qu'elle te reprochait ton départ dans une lettre tu pleurait pendant l'après midi entière, la lettre de Sirius il y a 1 mois et demi, pour te remettre sa a été réponse immédiate et surf non stop depuis. Alors tu vas aller te préparer vite fait et partir de suite !

Oui chef ! mais juste une chose.

Quoi ?

Pendant que je serai parti promet moi de pas faire de bêtises avec Virginie !

Promis j'attendrais que tu rentre !

Beurk z'avez pas l'intention de faire sa devant moi !

Bah sinon sa servirait a quoi de t'attendre ?

Beuuuurk faites ce que vous voulez mais pas devant moi !

Allez j'en profiterais le temps ou tu sera pas la !

Du moment que vous prenez ta chambre pour faire vos cochonneries, beurk maintenant j'ai l'image de toi et elle c'est ah beurk vais faire des cauchemars !

C'est sa fout toi de moi, comme si tu rêvais pas de moi la nuit.

Les fois ou je rêve de toi son plutôt des cauchemars !

Allez vile !

T'as raison j'y vais, mais avant !

Avant quoi ! tu vas partir de suite !

Pas dans ce tenu ! tu me vois arriver dans Londres avec un short et un débardeur en plein hiver !


End file.
